La Historia De Una Flauta Triste, Un Bebe Risueño y Una Espada Llorona
by Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan
Summary: Alec había vivido toda su vida matando vampiros y ella era una pequeña vampira muy peculiar la cual él tendrá que cuidar, mientras un coronel y el mismo clan Volturi van tras ellos para matarlos ¿Podrán sobrevivir?


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Media Noche" y mi amigo secreto es: Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.**

**_Querida hermana _****_Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_**

_Este fic lo hizo con todo el amor con que lo pude hacer, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y que este a la altura de lo que tu imaginaste. Todo mi amor para ti, eres una persona que admiro mucho y que me encanta leer tus historias, y bueno me dio un poco de miedo cuando vi que el regalo era para ti, por que no se si te guste me escritura, pero espero que de verdad te guste y Feliz día de reyes y que tengas un excelente año._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a S.M, solo la trama es mía

XoXoXoXoXo

Los caza vampiros a través del tiempo han sido llamados por diferentes nombres como Flautas Tristes o Volturis. Estos han estado en guerra con los vampiros por 500 años, y juraron estarlo hasta que alguno de los dos clanes se extinguiera.

Es aquí donde comienza la historia de una flauta triste, un bebe risueño y una espada llorona.

Hace mucho tiempo había un guerrero con una mirada vacía, tan despiadado que hasta el mismo infierno lo había devuelto: Alec que había pasado toda su vida entrenado para matar a los vampiros, y que estaba a punto de cumplir la misión de su vida al matar al clan más poderoso de los vampiros.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y solo quedaba aquel de ojos amarillos, que protegía con tanto fervor a esa pequeña canasta.

Desenvaino la espada bendita que serviría para matar aquel ser antinatural que bebía la sangre de los humanos. Esas eran sus armas para matar aquellos monstros: las armas benditas que los mismos Volturis fabricaban con ayuda de los sacerdotes.

Aquel vampiro saco sus colmillos señal de que estaba preparado para pelear, y de ser necesario drenar la sangre de Alec. Para Alec esa era el último modo en el que deseaba morir.

Se prepararon para pelear, aquel ser era rápido, pero Alec lo motivaba el odio más profundo, y aunque la lucha era pareja y por algunos instantes Alec creía que perdería, la suerte no estaba de parte de Edward el vampiro con el que luchaba.

La batalla fue dura, pero Alec era rápido, y en un movimiento preciso con la espada ataco a Edward por la garganta.

Solo había lugares estratégicos para matar a un vampiro, y uno era en la garganta.

Antes de que aquel ser exhalara su último aliento, dijo su último deseo.

-Cuídala Volturi, ella lo vale todo –y se dejó ir hacia el infierno que solo los seres como él encontraban.

Alec no tenía sentimientos por nadie, y que más le daba lo que aquel ser quisiera, Alec había cumplido la misión de su vida, y con eso él podría vivir.

Pero a pesar de aquellos pensamientos que lo caracterizaban como uno de los mejores caza vampiros que hubiera pisado la tierra, por dentro se sentía vacío.

Desecho esos pensamientos que sentía, y se acercó a aquella canasta que tanto había protegido aquel ser, y al abrirla se encontró con una pequeña niña tan blanca como la leche, con unos ojos marrones tan parecidos a la leche con chocolate, y con el pelo apenas visible pero notablemente era de un café claro. Era una niña preciosa, tan hermosa que Alec de haber sido cualquiera ser humano hubiera sucumbido a su belleza y hubiera caído arrodillado ante ella.

En ese instante Alec sentía más repulsión por los vampiros, aquel vampiro que acababa de matar transportaba a aquella hermosa criatura seguramente para drenarle la sangre y alimentarse.

La niña lo miro y Alec se sorprendió con la intensidad con lo que lo miraba. Era muy intensa para ser la de una pequeña niña, esos ojos en los que podías ver claramente su alma.

El viento soplo y con ello trajo lo que sería un pequeño pétalo de la flor del cerezo, que se posó justo en la mejilla izquierda de Alec, la pequeña niña con este gesto rio y fue el sonido más hermoso que Alec hubiera escuchado. Pero lo que de verdad lo impacto fueron los dos pequeños colmillos que de ella asomaban y que se le veían absolutamente adorables.

Él sabía perfectamente que esos colmillos solo los vampiros portaban, pero él también sabía que los vampiros solo tenían los ojos color rojo sinónimo que se alimentaban de sangre humana. Y aquella pequeña vampira no tenía esos ojos escalofriantes.

Se quitó despectivamente el pequeño pétalo preparándose para desenvainar la espada y matar a aquella pequeña vampira.

Al quitarse el pétalo la niña comenzó a llorar y Alec sintió que algo se removió dentro de él, se quebró la barrera que él había construido, una decisión que había tomado hace muchísimos años, una opción que él se negaba a aceptar.

No tuvo el corazón que sabía que no tenía, para matar a esa pequeña niña a pesar de ser una vampira muy peculiar.

Tomo de nuevo el pequeño pétalo y lo volvió a posar en su mejilla. La pequeña vampirita automáticamente dejo de llorar, y comenzó a reír de nuevo, alargando las manos y exigiendo que Alec la cargara.

Alec la cargo, pero al no tener mucho contacto con los humanos, lo único que hizo fue agarrarla por la ropa con una sola mano, y así la pequeña iba balanceando de un lado a otro en la mano de la flauta triste. A ella no pareció importarle por que iba más feliz que nunca.

El sonido de capas ondeando lo alerto y sabía que más temprano que tarde iban a ir por él y por la niña. Su clan y más importante su jefe Aro no iba a perdonar su alta traición al haber perdonado la vida de ese pequeño ser.

Alec lo sabía por qué el mismo hubiera dado caza aquel Volturi que hubiera hecho lo que el mismo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Y por un breve instante pensó en dárselas a los asesinos más despiadados que la naturaleza tenia, pero al volver a ver aquellos ojos achocolatados se arrepintió de ese pensamiento.

Los flautas se acercaban, y Alec desenvaino la espada que hace unos minutos había usado para matar aquel vampiro, ahora le serviría para matar a su propio clan, traicionando así todo lo que él creía, todo por lo que había luchado y por lo que había vivido.

Lo rodearon y aunque eran muchos y Alec estaba en desventaja con la pequeña niña en la otra mano que no cargaba la espada, Alec era mejor que muchos de los que Aro entrenaba, y fácilmente pudo acabar con ellos.

Se dio cuenta que no podía seguir en Volterra esperando que en cualquier momento lo mataran, él ahora tenía que cuidar a esa pequeña que ni su nombre sabia, pero que ahora ya le pertenecía.

Decidió viajar hacia una tierra lejana en donde vivía su viejo amigo Emmett, el viejo que todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo y que conocía toda su historia y que no lo juzgaba.

Se embarco en el águila blanca: la embarcación que lo llevaría hacia su nueva vida, sin nada más que la niña en sus brazos y su ropa al hombro.

Al pasar los días en la embarcación Alec se dio cuenta de lo peculiar que era la pequeña, pues su crecimiento era algo inusual. Alec no tenía mucho conocimiento de bebes, pero los pocos que llegaban a sobrevivir de los Flautas Tristes, el crecimiento de esta niña a comparación de esos bebes, si era acelerado.

Al llegar al viejo pueblo de Forks, un lugar rodeado de desierto, una feria abandonada y una rueda de fortuna sin terminar, en donde lo mucho que había eran 50 habitantes, y por donde mirase veía casas destartaladas, el hotel en donde pensaba hospedarse lo único que le quedaba a la fachada era la parte de enfrente.

Sus habitantes llenos de curiosidad por los nuevos visitantes se acercaron a Alec, en especial un hombre de aspecto fortachón y de piel morena, con unos ojos negros como el carbón y de una estatura impresionante.

-Hola mi nombre es Jacob –se presentó el fortachón – ¿Qué te trae por aquí forastero? –le pregunto Jacob a Alec de forma amable.

-Mi nombre es Alec, y lo estoy buscando a él –Alec le mostro una vieja foto de Emmett, Jacob al verla se sorprendió y le dio a Alec una mirada de nostalgia.

Jacob lo condujo a través del pueblo destartalado hacia una casucha que en un letrero rezaba "Lavandería de Emmett". Al entrar Alec se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y que al parecer nadie había estado ahí en bastante tiempo.

-Emmett murió hace 5 años, nadie ha estado aquí desde entonces –le comunico Jacob a Alec.

Alec no sabía hacia donde desplazarse ya que no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

-¿Eras sobrino de Emmett? –le pregunto Jacob de nuevo a Alec.

-No, era solo mi amigo –Alec le podría decir que si y así poder quedarse a dormir aunque sea una noche en la lavandería, pero él quería empezar con una nueva vida sin mentiras, entonces decidió no mentir.

-Entonces tal vez le hubiera gustado que te quedaras con su lavandería –contesto una voz de mujer detrás de ellos –Hola mi nombre es Rosalie –Alec vio a una mujer rubia, con unos ojos increíblemente azules y un cuerpo escultural, se le viera por donde se le viera era una mujer hermosamente bella, pero Alec había sido entrenado para no ver la belleza de nadie, ya que los vampiros tenían una belleza extraordinaria.

-No sabría cómo hacerlo –se sinceró Alec, nunca en su vida con los Volturis tuvo que hacer cosas tan sencillas como lavar la ropa.

-Yo te enseñare –le contesto Rosalie –Yo le ayudaba a Emmett en la lavandería y él me pagaba con clases de lanzamiento de cuchillas. Seremos socios. 40 a 60. Tú eres el 40 –le dijo Rosalie haciendo un trato con Alec.

Alec no quería ser una carga para esas personas que tan amablemente le habrían abierto las puertas de sus vidas en ese pueblo en decadencia, pero si quería tener una nueva vida tendría que empezar por lavar la ropa ajena.

La pequeña vampira comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

-No me he olvidado de ti pequeña –le dijo Rosalie yendo hacia la pequeña. Rosalie la cargo y la bebe dejo de llorar señal de que le había caído bien la rubia, Rosalie le dio una sonaja de madera –Ujjjj –arrugo la nariz Rosalie –Necesitas que se te cambie el pañal.

Rajo un trapo que ella traía y rápidamente cambio de pañal a la bebe.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Rosalie.

-No sé cómo se llama –contesto Alec, Rosalie le puso una cara de sorpresa.

-¡Aaaa! No es tuya –respondió Rosalie admirando al hombre delante de ella al encargarse de la niña a pesar de no ser de él -¿Y no le piensas poner uno?, digo ahora es tu responsabilidad ¿no? ¿Y sus padres?

-Murieron, pero no sé que nombre ponerle, no se nada de eso –contesto Alec viendo las cosas que tenia Emmett.

-¿Qué te parece Vanesa, Flauta triste? ¿O prefieres que te llamen Volturi? –Alec la miro con desconfianza –Emmett me lo conto todo, era de lo único que hablaba que algún día vendría un hombre del muy lejos buscándolo, y supongo que eres tu.

-El nombre de Vanesa esta bien –contesto Alec con poco interés a lo que Rosalie le había descubierto.

Desde ese día Alec aprendió cosas pequeñas que debió aprender hace mucho tiempo como el placer de un poco de privacidad, la gratificación que te da cuando acabas un día de duro trabajo, el saber ser un perdedor en juegos de asar, contemplar un crepúsculo en compañía o a hacer crecer las cosas en vez de destruirlas.

Se dio cuenta de que Rosalie todos los días practicaba lanzar cuchillos hacia un poste, pero veía que no era para nada buena.

También aprendió a conocer a los habitantes de ese pueblo en ruinas como Jasper el hombre rubio de ojos azules que todo el día, todos los días estaba ebrio y que por algo Alec no le caía bien, o la mujer barbuda llamada Isabella que cada vez que se pasaba por la lavandería le platicaba a Alec sus amoríos en los tiempo que era una verdadera atracción para la feria, a pesar de eso era una mujer que cocinaba muy bien.

Y lo que de verdad aprendió Alec es que los verdaderos amigos jamás te cuestionan las cosas que no quieras compartir con ellos, como el raro crecimiento de Vanesa o Nessie: el apodo que le había dado Jacob a la pequeña.

Nessie cada día crecía mas y ya no parecía una bebe de unos meses, si no una niña de unos 5 años. Y lo que mas guardaba con gran fervor Alec era que la pequeña tomaba sangre de animales. Alec cazaba a los animales y luego le llevaba la sangre a Vanesa, aunque ella también comía comida de humanos, y le encantaba lo que cocinaba Isabella, o Bella como Nessie la llamaba.

Al mes que Nessie llevaba con el Volturi aprendió a decir su primera palabra, que fue Alec, al Volturi no hubo otro día más feliz para él.

Un día jugando póker con Jacob vio que Rosalie llevaba flores al pequeño panteón que había en el pueblo.

-¿Qué hay de ella? –Le pregunto Alec a Jacob -¿Cuál es su historia? –de verdad en el tiempo en que llevaban trabajando juntos la había llegado a apreciar.

Jacob le dio una mirada triste y recordó el episodio mas triste que había tenido Forks.

-Hace tiempo, aproximadamente 10 años, venia por aquí un coronel de la guerra civil llamado Royce Cullen, con toda su guarnición, llegaban con armas y nos tenían amenazados a todos. El coronel Cullen apartaba a las mujeres y les revisaba los dientes –conto Jacob sumido en sus recuerdos –La mujer con la mejor dentadura se la llevaban a la taberna que sirve para hotel, sus hombres las bañaban y las dejaban listas para el coronel. Rosalie fue elegida –dijo Jacob con una lagrima escapándose de su ojo derecho –Su padre intento detenerlo pero los hombres del coronel lo tenían aprisionado, el coronel estaba adentro comiendo carne mas cruda que cocida, sus hombres le llevaron a Rosalie hacia él y la pusieron encima de la mesa, Rosalie vio que tenían papas fritas con aceite hirviendo cocinando y en un arranque de valentía se las echo encima al coronel, en ese momento de distracción para él, Rosalie salió corriendo de la taberna –seguía relatando Jacob –pero no fue suficiente, ella grito pero nadie la salvo, ella corrió pero él le disparo. Su padre Carlisle se zafo de los hombres del coronel y fue tras Rosalie, pero Cullen le disparo justo en la cabeza, su esposa Esme corrió hacia Carlisle con su hijo Garrett de tan solo un año en los brazos –Jacob en ese momento estaba bañado en lagrimas –Igual Cullen le disparo a ellos, primero a Garrett después a Carlisle.

Alec no sabia quien era peor en este mundo si los Volturis o los Cullens.

-Lo que paso después –siguió contando el fortachón –Es que cuando fuimos a enterrar a Rosalie vimos que aun seguía respirando, no sabíamos que hacer, así que la acostamos y esperábamos por un milagro, a los dos días ya tomaba sopa, a la semana ya podía sentarse y a la semana y media lanzaba cuchillos hacia la pared, pero no todos nacieron con el talento para ello y ella no es afortunada. Nunca conocí a alguien tan cerca de la muerte y no morir –termino de narrar Jacob.

Al día siguiente después de haber terminado de lavar, planchar y doblar la ropa de la lavandería: Alec llamo a Rosalie y empezó a enseñarle la forma correcta de como lanzar los cuchillos con precisión.

Ella, una vez aprendido la táctica, era una buena lanzadora de cuchillos.

Una tarde descansando del entrenamiento en la rueda de la fortuna sin acabar, Rosalie le preguntaba a Alec.

-Bueno –comenzó Rose –Siempre quise saber ¿porque se llaman Flautas Tristes? –Alec no contestaba y Rosalie siguió insistiendo –Ahí ¿Flautines tristes? –pregunto Rose refiriéndose a las mujeres.

-Si –fue lo único que respondió Alec.

A Rose se le iluminaron los ojos por que era una romántica incurable.

-Entonces ¿bailan y se besan a la luz de la luna con el son de las Flautas tristes? –Alec con ese comentario en vez de enojarse se comenzó a reír.

-Nos llaman Flautas Tristes –decidió contarle la verdad –Por que lo ultimo que escuchamos cuando le cortamos la garganta a un vampiro es una flauta triste.

Rosalie no volvió a preguntar más.

Nessie cumplidos 6 años, tenía la apariencia de una jovencita de 17 años, y Alec por más que intentaba verla como la niña que era, sus sentimientos ya eran profundos por ella, y la veía ya como una mujer a la que quería proteger a toda costa.

Aro el jefe del clan Volturi todos estos años no se había resignado a que el ultimo vampiro que había sobre la tierra aun quedaba en existencia y por mas irónico que fuera la protegida de su mejor Flauta.

Royce Cullen llevaba 10 años con la cicatriz que adornaba más de la mitad de su rostro, y no había olvidado a la chiquilla que se la había hecho.

Diferentes personajes, diferentes venganzas, diferentes organizaciones pero con un solo propósito: acabar con ese pueblito llamado Forks.

Una noche cualquiera del mes de octubre Alec le dio un valioso regalo a Rosalie: 2 de las 6 cuchillas que portaba Alec para matar vampiros, a parte de la espada que guardaba con tanto fervor.

-Estas son solo para protección –le indicaba Alec –Nunca para matar.

-¿A quien voy a matar en este pueblo? –Dijo Rosalie ondeando la espada -¿A un armadillo?

Nessie que estaba planchando en ese momento, se acercó a ellos y contemplo el regalo de Alec y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Cuando me darás unas así Alec? –Alec la miro con horror, él ni en sus sueños dejaría que Nessie se acercara a sus espadas y se expusiera ante tal peligro.

Por su parte Nessie nunca le había contado del asombroso poder que ella poseía y que era igual al de los vampiros: la velocidad, y el don que escondían sus manos: el poder de comunicarse por medio del tacto y que solo había compartido con Isabella una vez por error, y con Rosalie que era como su madre y que era la única que le enseñaba a usar las espadas.

-Nunca Vanesa –le dijo Alec con tanta dureza que a Nessie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la lavandería.

Alec iba ir detrás de ella, pero Rosalie lo detuvo y fue ella.

-¿Por qué Rose no me deja practicar como a ti? –Sollozaba Nessie abrasada de Rosalie -¿Le podrías decir a Alec que he practicado contigo? –rogaba Nessie.

-¿Decirle a Alec que practicas conmigo? –Rose negaba con la cabeza – ¡No! Antes le diría al mismo diablo que pusiera aire acondicionado en el infierno. Déjalo Nessie se le pasara mientras mi niña puedes seguir practicando conmigo –la consoló Rose.

Todos estos años Alec había escondido muy bien la espada que sabia que atraería a Aro y por eso mismo la había soldado, así pues sellándola, un día Rose la encontró y supo por lo que le había dicho Emmett que era esa era la arma mas poderosa que un Flauta Triste pudiera utilizar contra un vampiro.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? –Rose pregunto a Alec que en ese instante venía entrando. Ella al pasar los años había aprendido a escuchar los pasos silenciosos de Alec. Él asintió a su pregunto – ¿Puedo verla?

Ella la tomo e intento retirarla de la saya (funda) pero vio que estaba sellada.

-La sellaste –comento Rose. Alec asintió -¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Rose.

-Para que no pueden escuchar –contesto Alec simplemente.

-¿Escuchar que? –a Rose la curiosidad la mataba.

-El llanto –hablo Alec –De todos los vampiros que he matado.

-¿Quien las escuchara? – Rose instintivamente soltó la espada.

-Mi pasado –Alec dio la media vuelta y volvió a guardar la espada.

-¿Y si la escuchan? –pregunto de nuevo Rose horrorizada.

Alec simplemente contesto:

-Ya no habrá música.

Pasaron las semanas y pronto llego navidad, estando en el desierto no había nieve, pero los habitantes de Forks se las ingeniaban para tener un arbolito de navidad con fuegos artificiales en vez de esferas de cristal, y en vez de muñecos de nieve, tenían muñecos hechos de palos secos.

A las 12 de la noche del 24 de diciembre comenzaron la celebración encendiendo los fuegos artificiales y poniendo música en el viejo megáfono de Rose, ella rápidamente comenzó a bailar con Jacob, y todos los demás habitantes la imitaron.

No era la primera vez que Nessie celebraba la navidad, pero si era la primera vez que deseaba que Alec la sacara a bailar.

Ella aun estaba resentida por que él no quiso enseñarle a manejar las cuchillas, pero era navidad y ella no quería seguir enojada con él. Así que se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él y se armó de valor y le pregunto:

-¿Me sacaras a bailar o que? –Alec le sonrió de lado, se levanto y Nessie lo siguió, fueron hacia la lavandería; Alec tomo las 4 cuchillas que le quedaban y le indico a Nessie que lo siguiera hacia la parte detrás de la lavandería en donde practicaban con Rose.

El regalo de Alec consistía en darle la lección que tanto deseaba Nessie, él sabia que era una niña muy inteligente y que aprendería rápido le dijo los puntos estratégicos para matar a cualquier ser, claro que él no sabia que Nessie practicaba cuando podía con Rose.

Al son de la música que se escuchaba de la celebración de la navidad, Alec y Vanesa se entregaron a la lucha cuerpo con cuerpo que ellos protagonizaban.

En un movimiento juguetón de Alec le dio una nalgada a Nessie con la cuchilla, ella se enfado por que él había podido traspasar sus barreras, y comenzó a atacarlo con una velocidad impresionante, cosa que sorprendió a Alec pero que igualmente se defendió, él mataba vampiros y la velocidad no era una desventaja para él.

Chocaron cuerpo a cuerpo y mirándose a los ojos, Nessie con su cuchilla en el cuello de Alec le pregunto:

-¿Gane? –su respiración estaba muy acelerada.

-No –contesto Alec –Hasta que el corazón de tu adversario no se detenga, no has ganado –y entonces Nessie se dio cuenta de que Alec tenía su cuchilla al lado de la cadera de ella.

-¡¿Así?! –exclamo Vanesa, se acercó a él y le dio un beso tan suave como una pluma que Alec sintió un fuego que lo recorrió por dentro, su mundo se detuvo por el instante que Nessie lo beso, ya nada importaba mas que ellos dos en ese momento y ese lugar. Nessie se separo de él y aun contemplando a los ojos le dijo –¿Eso detuvo tu corazón? –y se dio medio vuelta y se alejó de él.

Alec callo al suelo y por el reflejo de su cuchilla se quedo contemplando los labios que hacia un instante Nessie estaba besando. Todo por los sentimientos que había luchado dentro de él, que no crecieran más por esa vampira, ella había roto esas barreras que él había construido con en ese beso.

Vanesa se alejó de él con el corazón roto, ella le había abierto la puerta a sus sentimientos que había estado guardado por él, y él no había correspondido a ellos. Fue hacia donde estaba Rosalie, y esta al verla se la llevo a su casa.

-¿Qué paso Nessie? –pregunto Rose nada mas llegar a su casa.

Y Nessie le conto todo lo ocurrido y sus sentimientos por Alec.

En esos precisos momentos en que Vanesa se estaba sincerando con Rose, había llegado la desgracia a Forks: el coronel Royce Cullen y toda su guarnición habían decidido que ya era momento de tomar venganza contra el pueblo que le había dejado esa horrible cicatriz, pensando todavía que Rose estaba muerta desde el día en que él le disparo.

Interrumpió la celebración de la navidad, e igual que siempre hizo que separaran a las mujeres para poder ver quien era la elegida de esa ocasión. Una a una hizo que le enseñaran los dientes, y la elegida fue una mujer llamada María.

Un hombre al ver a quien habían escogido corrió hacia ella.

-Por favor señor –suplico el hombre al coronel –No le haga nada.

El coronel se detuvo y lo miro.

-¿Es tu esposa? –el coronel pregunto y el hombre asintió –Mil disculpas, yo no tomaría a una mujer casada –se dirigió a sus hombres y les dijo –Suéltenla.

La mujer corrió hacia donde estaba su marido y el coronel al ver que ya estaban juntos y abrazándose les disparo. Dos jovencitas salieron de una casa, en donde estaban escondidas, y Royce indico que las bañaran y que ellas iban a tomar el lugar de su madre.

Rosalie vio todo esto a través de su ventana y muy segura de si salió a tomar venganza por la muerte de su hermano y padres, pero alguien la detuvo tapándole la boca y llevándola hacia una bodega que tenían escondida y amarrándola de un poste y amordazándola, entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de Jacob y Alec.

-Rosalie no es solo por tu protección, si no la de todo el pueblo –se justifico Jacob, que no sabia nada de Alec y de su pasado.

Alec se le acerco y Rosalie suplicándole con la mirada que la soltara, pero Alec lo único que hizo fue quitarles las cuchillas que ella llevaba en el cinturón.

A Vanesa le parecía injusto que le hicieran esto a Rosalie, ella tenia derecho a tomar venganza por lo que ese coronel le había hecho.

Pero Rosalie no era tonta y había aprendiendo muy bien de Alec: ella llevaba un pequeño cuchillo en su bota, se agacho para cogerlo y con este romper la soga que la tenia sujeta.

Se preparo para darle la mejor noche al coronel, que en las pocas horas que le quedaban de vida no olvidaría.

Llego hacia la taberna que hacia 10 años había vivido una pesadilla, y que ahora servía para bañar a esas dos jóvenes que acaban de quedar huérfanas.

Arreglada y perfumada Rose se acercó a los hombres del coronel y les dijo que ella atendería a Royce.

Royce jamás olvidaría la mirada de la niña que le marco la cara y se sorprendió mucho al ver que había sobrevivido a aquel balazo, la sometió y ordeno que preparan unas papas fritas, iba a tomar venganza de lo que ella le había hecho haciéndole lo mismo que ella hizo: quemándole la cara, y no conforme con eso iba a tomar lo que según él pensaba que por derecho le pertenecía y que le había sido arrebatado hace 10 años, iba a marcar a Rose como suya.

Nessie encima de un techado que estaba enfrente de la caverna contemplo todo, y ella no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados como Alec, ella iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Tomo la espada sellada de Alec y quebró el sello con la plancha caliente de carbón que utilizaban para planchar las prendas. Nessie al tener un oído súper desarrollado escucho un chirrido raro, pero no le tomo importancia, ella tenia que salvar a Rose.

Fue a una velocidad impresionante a la caverna, tanto que ya no alcanzo a ver a Alec que la había venido a detener al darse cuenta de que espada ella había tomado.

Rompió la ventana en donde estaba sometiendo a Rose los 6 hombres del coronel, y con unos movimientos fluidos corto la garganta de aquellos hombres, e iba por Royce pero Rose la detuvo.

-Él es mio –dijo Rose y se abalanzo hacia el coronel, este se aventó contra ella y ambos cayeron hacia fuera por la ventana que había roto Nessie.

Nessie salió huyendo de la taberna consiente de que la sangre la llamaba para que la bebiera.

No se dio cuenta de que el coronel en una de sus tetras engaño a Rose para que le lanzara el cuchillo al hombre equivocado.

Nessie regreso al pueblo casi amaneciendo, con la noticia de que Rose había matado al hombre incorrecto y con los habitantes del pueblo temerosos de que el coronel iba a regresar con mas hombres para masacrar a Forks.

En la plaza principal de Forks Jacob y los demás estaban reunidos para decidir que hacer. Muchos de ellos querían irse del pueblo, pero los que trabajaban en la feria querían quedarse.

-¿Y que es lo que tenemos aquí? Solo unas mujeres que medio manejan la espada y que se creen espadachines–dijo alguien congregado ahí.

-No es lo único que tenemos –contesto Jacob que era el que presidiaba la reunión. Nessie se dio cuenta que Jasper se alejaba de la reunión –Alice lo entenderá –se dirigió a él Jacob.

Jasper tenía un pasado que nadie en el pueblo sabía más que Jacob. En los tiempos de cuando era joven Jasper, él había sido un bandido a quien sus enemigos habían tomado venganza y le habían matado a Alice su esposa.

En la casa de Jasper encontraron pistolas, municiones y dinamita que serviría para defenderse del coronel, pero que aun así no eran suficientes.

Llego el día en que el coronel volvió a Forks con más hombres decididos a matar a todos los habitantes de ese pueblucho, pero no contaba con que Alec, Nessie, Rose y los habitantes lo defenderían.

Cuando los hombres del coronel entraron al pueblo hubo una gran explosión justo debajo de ellos, y lo único que quedaron de esos hombres fueron sus miembros esparcidos por todos lados. El coronel no era tonto y aunque no se esperaba una ataque de esa magnitud, si sabia que eso pueblerinos se defenderían y por eso mismo solo había mandado unos pocos hombres al frente.

Entonces si fueron al frente a atacar, pero tampoco contaban que desde la rueda de la fortuna destartalada, alguien les estuviera disparando.

Fue una lucha difícil y los habitantes eran poco a comparación de los hombres del coronel, pero había un factor que nadie había tomado en cuenta y que ponía en desventaja a todos.

No contaban con la presencia de los Volturis, ellos habían sabido cuando Nessie había quebrado el sello de la espada de Alec y no dudaron en venir rápidamente hacia donde les atraía el sonido de la espada llorona.

Los Volturis se posaron en el techo de las casas desechas del pueblo de Forks, los hombres del coronel Cullen, él mismo y los habitantes de Forks que aun sobrevivían se quedaron viendo hacia los techos de las casas, hacia donde estaban los Volturis.

Un hombre del coronel le disparo directamente a Aro, este sin ningún problema esquivo la bala.

-Ataquen –ordeno Aro a los Volturis.

Estos acataron rápidamente la orden y empezaron a cortar gargantas a los hombres de Cullen y a todo lo que se les ponía enfrente, con un solo objetivo encontrar a la bebe vampira que aun quedaba en la tierra.

Ellos no sabían del crecimiento acelerado de Nessie y que ella ahora tenía la apariencia de una adolescente, así que lo que ellos buscaban era una bebe.

Rose y Nessie junto con Jacob escaparan de la batalla, aun ellas con su entrenamientos eran muchos hombres para ellas y con mucha mas experiencia en las cuchillas que ellas. Los demás habitantes sobrevivientes se había escondido ya.

Pero los Volturis iban por todo, y fueron tras de ellos.

Alec fue tras de Rose, Nessie y Jacob. Mataba a todo hombre de Cullen o Volturi que se les acercaba. Alec no permitiría que le tocaran un solo pelo a Nessie y aunque aun no le había confesado sus sentimientos, la defendería con su propia vida. El día anterior le había regalado las cuchillas que ella deseaba, y aunque ella podía defenderse a Alec le daba pavor que le pudieran hacer algo.

Entraron a la lavandería, Alec tras ellos le ordeno a Nessie que se escondiera en el refugio que ya tenían programado para esconderse, le encargo a Jacob que la cuidara, por que él iba a quedarse junto con Rose a defender ese pueblo, y por los habitantes que no habían alcanzado a esconderse bien.

Nessie tenia una debilidad que nadie sabia, y era que al oler la sangre humana y desearla y no poder beberla, esta la debilitada, así que no queriendo irse al refugio débil, Jacob la cargo y se la llevo de la lavandería. Entraron Volturis por todos lados y atacaron a Rose y a Alec, estos no se dieron cuenta de lo astuto que era el coronel y que había escapado de los Volturis y que ahora iba tras Nessie y Jacob.

Nessie al estar debilitada y Jacob por ser un simple humano no pudo defenderse y el coronel le disparo a Jacob y se llevo a Nessie hacia la taberna.

Cullen quería hacer sufrir a esa perra rubia que lo había humillado 10 años atrás, y también quería humillar a esa zorra castaña que lo había humillado matando a sus hombres hacia unos días.

Ordeno a sus hombres que cuidaran la puerta de la habitación en donde él se quedaría esperando por la rubia y por el espadachín que la acompañaba, era una venganza que él iba a disfrutar despacio.

Lo único que pudo alcanzar Alec fue a ver a Nessie que era llevada por el coronel y a Jacob tirado en el piso muerto. Fue tras el coronel y vio que Volturis intentaban entrar a una habitación que custodiaban hombres de Volturis.

Pero todos los Volturis fueron muertos, Alec sin ningún problema pudo matar a los hombres de Cullen y entrar en la habitación en donde vio la escena más aterradora que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

El coronel de Cullen intentando quitarle la ropa a Nessie para ultrajarla, él corrió a detenerlo pero un Volturi lo intento atacar por la espada y Alec tuvo que defenderse.

Nessie que ya se había recuperado de la debilidad que le provocaba la sangre al no beberla, con la fuerza descomunal que tenia lanzo al coronel al otro lado de la habitación, saco los colmillos que no había saco en mucho tiempo, y se preparo para atacarlo.

Pero entre ella y el coronel se interpuso Rose.

-Este es mio –le volvió a insistir Rose, quería toma venganza y esta vez si la consumaría.

Ataco al coronel con las cuchillas pero él tenia la espada de un Volturi que había recogido entre todos los cuerpos que habían muerto.

Rose era hábil, pero el coronel era mañoso y se las apañaba para que Rose no lo matara. Nessie junto con Alec solo miraban cuando Rose dio el golpe certero y escucharon al coronel decir sus ultimas palabras.

-Nos vemos en el infierno –soltó una risa ronca –Ponte algo sexi pequeña –y con estas palabras murió.

Los tres salieron hacia el pasillo en donde estaba la figura de un hombre con capa y al hablar el hombre lo reconocieron como Aro el jefe del clan Volturi.

-¿Esta es la nueva vida que elegiste? –Pregunto Aro dándoles la espalda sentado en las escaleras –Es raro. Se parece mucho a la anterior –se paro y se dio la media vuelta encarándolos –Entrégame la bebe ahora y mátala tu mismo y te perdonare la vida.

-¡No! –exclamo Alec no dándole lo que su jefe le exigía.

-Acaso le dirás que mataste a su padre y a todo su clan –hasta ese momento Alec jamás le había contado la verdad a Nessie por miedo a perderla y esta al saberlo miro a Alec con verdadero odio –Esa bebe es el enemigo, ella siempre será el enemigo de todos –y revelo las verdaderas intenciones de Alec al unirse a las Flautas Tristes –Viniste a mi para vengar la muerte de toda tu familia a manos de vampiros y ahora defiendes a uno de ellos, ¿no te hace sentir repulsivo Alec? Traicionando a todos los seres vivos. Esta en su naturaleza matar.

-¿Y que es lo que nos diferencia de nosotros? –Pregunto Alec –Nosotros también matamos.

-Nosotros matamos para proteger –le reprendió Aro -¿O acaso ya olvidaste tu juramento de protección hacia los seres humanos? Mátala ya, tú no perteneces aquí.

-Pertenezco –se corrigió Alec –Pertenecía.

-Eres un asesino –le recordó Aro –Destruirás a todo lo que amas.

Afuera en el mismo lugar donde le había enseñado a Rose a usar las cuchillas, era justo el lugar ahora en donde Alec y Aro estaban preparándose para luchar.

Alec y Aro se miraron uno al otro. Alec desenvaino la espada y ataco primero, iba justo por la garganta de Aro, pero este en un movimiento rápido saco su espada y detuvo a la de Alec.

La lucha era constante y Aro tenia mas experiencia en ser asesino, pero Alec había encontrado la paz en Forks y fuel el detonante perfecto para desgarrar la garganta de Aro y matarlo.

Nessie al saberse la historia de Alec no pudo odiarlo a pesar de que él había matado a su padre y a todos los vampiros.

Alec había decidido irse de Forks y alejarse lo mas lejos que pudiera de Nessie y de todos a quienes amaba.

-No iré contigo ¿verdad? –le pregunto Nessie cuando tuvo a Alec enfrente.

-No –contesto Alec y se a Nessie y la beso, sintió como el primer beso que se dieron, que todo su mundo desaparecía y solo quedaban ellos, y por esa misma razón tuvo que separarse de ella y alejarse de ahí.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos Jasper le tendió su Saya, el tipo ebrio que habi estado disparando a los hombres de Cullen desde la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Qué hay de Nessie, estará a salvo? –le pregunto Jasper.

-Ellos esperan que esta espada llore, no ella –Contesto Alec y se alejó de ese pueblo que le había dado todo incluso un amor que ahí dejaba. Y siguió andando dando caza a todos las Flautas Tristes que ibas detrás de Nessie.

FIN

Nos leemos bajo el crepúsculo, espero sus reviews.


End file.
